


A Date To Forget

by Aposure



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aposure/pseuds/Aposure
Summary: It was a Wednesday night, I would have said it was normal but what is normal here at the shitty gas station at the edge of our small town. I already saw the bathroom cowboy or at least heard his spurs clanking against the floor. I really need to tell him to do something about it before he scratched up the lino too much. But that was another night’s problem, tonight’s problem came barrelling in the form of Jerry. “JACK! Hide me!” Was all I heard before Jerry pole vaulted the counter, like one of those athletes you see on tv, only wearing booty shorts and a crop top.
Relationships: Jack/Jerry (Tales From the Gas Station)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	A Date To Forget

It was a Wednesday night, I would have said it was normal but what is normal here at the shitty gas station at the edge of our small town. I already saw the bathroom cowboy or at least heard his spurs clanking against the floor. I really need to tell him to do something about it before he scratched up the lino too much. But that was another night’s problem, tonight’s problem came barrelling in the form of Jerry. “JACK! Hide me!” Was all I heard before Jerry pole vaulted the counter, like one of those athletes you see on tv, only wearing booty shorts and a crop top. I didn’t get to ask what was going on, as another man, a stranger came into the store, wearing a t shirt with Jerry’s face on it. 

First rule of this place was not to make eye contact with anyone or anything but as I looked at his shirt in dumb horror I accidentally did so. The guy was…. On something and it wasn’t helping him any. “Where is he?” 

“Where is who?” I kept my face as straight as possible and tried to not react to Jerry hiding his face against my calf, trembling like a puppy. 

“The love of my life!” He kept looking around like Jerry would pop out. Jerry had now wrapped himself around me like a boa constrictor, hidden from view behind the counter. 

“Uh out of stock?” I tried distracted by how Jerry was now nuzzling at my thigh. I shot him a look, which I hoped, said ‘What the absolutely fuck is going on?’ which after working here for this long, it might just be my resting face. 

The man threw a bag to the floor. “No! The tracker says he is here!” I watched as the man stormed like a toddler to the coffee bar and made himself comfortable. “I ain’t going until he comes out.” 

I glanced down at Jerry, who was on something too, his eyes were no longer blue, but black and glossy, his face pinked and his blond hair was slick with sweat and he was… nuzzling at my work slacks like it was finest silk not the cheapest polyester that management could find and not burn skin most of the time. 

… Now I am not gay. I had girlfriends, I… mean not lately not since… her but you know I like women. The way they feel and smell. But it has been a while and Jerry was doing… stuff to me. And… I was hard. I couldn’t push him away; the guy was still there. Anyone was wearing t shirts with pictures from what looks like high powered telescopic lens and trackers, isn’t friendly and I wasn’t going to sell him out even if he now had my zipper down. 

I knew Jerry was bisexual, I mean I do half listen to his stories much to my regret. But it is like knowing buildings were big and falling off the top of one to realise. He had his hand in the front of my slacks and was giving me a fantastic hand job. He even did the thing I like, I have no idea how he knew I liked it but there he was, doing it and well. 

I was biting the inside of my cheek, watching the guy, watching his tracker on his phone as the source of his desire, was now lapping at my cock head like a lollipop. Maybe this was a hallucination? I had some vivid ones before, and this beat the one where the racoons ate me. 

Jerry was good. More than good. Good wasn’t a good enough word for what his mouth was doing to me. I would have looked up a word to describe what it felt like but then I would had to stop it. And that would have been like stopping da Vinci mid painting or Beethoven mid song. 

I bit my fist as my hips stuttered, I tried to warn him, well tried to think about warning him and felt his choke as I finished. That little choke made me realise that this wasn’t a dream, in dreams people didn’t gag as they stopped sucking…. “Fuck.” I mumbled, cold air and realisation hitting me all over. At least one I could shove back in my boxers. 

I looked up to see the guy had gone for now. Jerry wasn’t though. Not a hallucination or a I don’t know what? Vision from a dark god? But my drugged friend, furiously stroking himself to completion over my slacks. I grabbed the wet wipes and rang two bottles of water up for us. “What happened?” 

“Oh uh, thought I would try a new app out, you know? Find people? He was a little more into me than him so I felt bad and figured why not even the field? Only even with drugs I still wasn’t into him so I left.” Jerry shrugged, wiping himself clean. 

“Makes sense I suppose.” I was already putting this under the whole ‘Do not talk about.’ category. 

The bell rang over the door as a customer walked in and life at the shitty gas station at the edge of our small town continued.


End file.
